<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Translation] paint me by Myselfholic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434459">[Translation] paint me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myselfholic/pseuds/Myselfholic'>Myselfholic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[Translation] Colours [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Day6 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, brian is a caring boyfriend, implied top!brian, jae has a headache, jae sees people as colors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Tiếng Việt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:20:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myselfholic/pseuds/Myselfholic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mọi thứ, kể cả việc đơn giản nhất là giữ cho bản thân mình còn tồn tại, vẫn còn rất đau đớn với anh, và anh tưởng như có ai đó đang rút hết sinh lực của mình ra khỏi cơ thể, nhưng anh chịu không tìm được cách nào để giúp chính mình cảm thấy khá hơn. Anh đang đau, rất đau, nhưng vẫn có thể tìm được cách để nhoẻn một nụ cười khi brian luồn từng ngón tay cậu vào mái tóc nhuộm xanh của anh, và hát cho anh một bài hát ru êm ái. Bởi đây chính là brian, là tình yêu, là điều anh có thể dễ dàng đánh đổi bằng cả cuộc sống</p><p>(hoặc là: nhìn người khác bằng màu sắc đôi khi rất quá sức với anh. brian không muốn anh lại bị đau thêm một lần nào nữa, nhưng jae thì quá cứng đầu, quá ngất ngây trong tình yêu, và ngập tràn sắc tím)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[Translation] Colours [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921483</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Translation] paint me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18754672">paint me</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryJ/pseuds/starryJ">starryJ</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>- This is the Vietnamese translated version with author's permission, all the credit goes to @StarryJ. Thank you so much for this lovely fanfic</p><p>- Please visit the original work and show your support by the link above</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="has-text-align-justify">khi brian trở về sau tiết học, căn hộ chìm trong bóng tối và hoàn toàn lặng yên. mất tầm vài giây để mắt cậu thích nghi dần với bóng tối, rồi cậu chầm chậm cởi chiếc áo khoác da và treo nó lên cạnh áo khoác xanh của jae. hơi nhíu mày, brian biết rất rõ rằng jae có lớp vào tất cả các chiều thứ tư, nhưng tạm gạt suy nghĩ đó qua một bên đi vì, đầu tiên, cậu đang đói kinh khủng, và tiếp theo, jaehyung đủ trưởng thành để nhận thức được khi nào anh có thể cúp học và khi nào không. tất nhiên trong quan điểm của cậu thì jae là một em bé cần có người bên cạnh, cần có người chăm bẵm và yêu thương, nhưng thế giới thì lại nghĩ khác đi, điều này làm cậu buồn lòng thật sự.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">tìm đường đi về phía bếp, vẫn mải suy nghĩ xem chuyện gì đã xảy ra với tất cả điện đóm trong nhà, đó là lúc cậu nhận ra jae đang ngồi trên chiếc sofa với đôi mắt nhắm chặt. “ngồi” không phải là cách miêu tả đúng về anh, thay vì vậy, anh đang cuộn tròn cả người lại với hai tay ôm lấy đầu gối, và chẳng hề nhúc nhích một chút nào. có vẻ như anh không nhận ra sự hiện diện của brian, có khi anh đang lạc trong dòng suy nghĩ đến mức không nghe thấy âm thanh của cậu, nhưng, bằng cách nào đó, brian biết được rằng anh còn đang thức. cậu cũng hiểu rằng lúc này mình không nên thử chạm vào hay cố gắng nói chuyện với anh cho đến khi anh ra hiệu rằng mọi thứ đã ổn, nên cậu chỉ hít một hơi dài rồi bắt đầu lục tìm xem có còn món gì ăn được trong chiếc tủ lạnh gần như trống hoác hay không, nhưng có vẻ là chẳng có gì vì sáng nay cả hai đã ăn sạch mọi thứ và jae đã hứa là sẽ mua về món gì đó, hoặc ít ra là sẽ gọi đồ ăn.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">cậu thở dài vì nhận ra sự thật rằng nếu bây giờ muốn ăn thì phải bắt tay vào nấu nướng, cũng đồng nghĩa với việc phải mở đèn, và tất nhiên là, sẽ phải làm phiền đến jae, phá vỡ lớp bong bóng bé tẹo mà anh tự tạo cho mình trong bóng tối. nên thôi cậu không vội nữa, và quyết định rằng đồ ăn có thể chờ sau, nên cậu chỉ rót cho mình một ly nước, cố gắng nhẹ tay nhất có thể và jae vẫn ngồi đó không có vẻ gì là phản ứng với những tiếng động xung quanh. và điều đó làm brian hơi lo, nên cậu liếc vội về phía jae, muốn lên tiếng gọi anh vì thật lòng thì chỉ việc nhìn người mình yêu trong dáng vẻ nhỏ nhoi yếu ớt thế này cũng khiến brian đau lòng không chịu nổi, nhưng cậu đủ bình tĩnh để nhớ rõ rằng, trong những lần hiếm hoi như thế này, thì điều tốt nhất mà cậu có thể làm là lặng yên chờ đến khi jaehyung chủ động phá vỡ sự im lặng. việc chờ đợi thế này làm tim cậu âm ỉ đau, nhưng cậu cố gắng không nói gì cả, và chỉ ngồi chờ trong kiên nhẫn.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">mất tầm nửa tiếng để jae cuối cùng cũng nhận ra sự hiện diện của cậu gần bên, và brian suýt thì đã tin là anh chỉ đang ngủ quên trong dáng ngồi kỳ cục đó thôi, nhưng rồi jae bắt đầu mở lời, và brian thì vội vàng tiến sát lại gần để mong mình không bỏ sót dù chỉ là một chữ.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">“em học về rồi à?”, một câu hỏi thì thầm và brian chỉ gật đầu, nhưng để ý thấy hai mắt jae vẫn nhắm nghiền nên cậu trả lời bằng tiếng ừm nhẹ. “ngoan”.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">“jae, baby, anh có sao không?”, cậu hỏi, rồi jae lại rơi vào lặng thinh, thậm chí anh còn không buồn thay đổi tư thế</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">“ừ, chút nhức đầu thôi, đừng lo”, vẫn từ chối mở mắt, jae cố mỉm cười, và ngay lập tức than nhẹ như con mèo nhỏ bị thương, lại càng cuộn tròn người hơn nữa. “hôm qua có hơi… quá sức anh”, vài giây sau anh thừa nhận, và brian ngay lập tức hiểu được chuyện gì đang diễn ra</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">vậy mà từ nãy đến giờ cậu lại ngồi cạnh anh mà không hề nghĩ ngợi gì về điều đó, chỉ đến tận lúc này khi nhận ra sự có mặt của mình như châm thêm dầu vào cơn đau đầu của anh, brian mới vội vàng bật người ngồi dậy. nhưng jaehyung đã nhanh hơn, anh nắm chặt cổ tay để giữ brian lại, anh không thả tay cậu ra, nhưng cũng không kéo cậu gần lại, nên brian hiểu rằng cậu tốt nhất nên tránh xa anh ra một chút để jae không cảm thấy tệ hơn, thế rồi cậu thử giật nhẹ cổ tay, nhưng không được.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">“nói thật với em, jaejae. em có đang làm đau anh không vậy?”, cậu cố nói thật nhỏ và mong rằng mình không làm anh bị đau.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">jae cắn môi, hơi chần chừ, nhưng rồi anh vẫn bướng bỉnh lắc đầu và chỉ trong chớp mắt anh đã lao đến chui lòng brian và giấu mặt mình vào bờ ngực rộng của người yêu. bằng cái cách anh thở gấp và run rẩy lúc này, brian có thể dễ dàng đoán được rằng anh đang sắp khóc, nên cậu cũng hoảng sợ theo. “suỵt, baby, em ở đây với anh mà, anh sẽ hết đau đầu nhanh thôi, cố lên đừng chịu thua nó nhé”, cậu thì thầm vào tai anh, âu yếm rải những nụ hôn lên thái dương và dịu dàng luồn tay vào mái tóc xanh anh mới nhuộm. nhờ thế mà jae có vẻ thả lỏng hơn, anh nhích sát lại gần cho đến khi giữa cả hai không còn khoảng hở nào nữa, và brian cảm nhận được nước mắt nóng hổi của anh rơi trên cổ mình, tai nghe được những tiếng nức nở nho nhỏ</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">“nói gì đi anh”, cậu hỏi, nỗ lực đánh lạc hướng jae khỏi cơn đau đầu, dù cậu biết rõ rằng mình không những là lý do làm anh đau, mà bản thân thứ màu sáng rực ấy đối với jae vốn đã là một cơn đau đầu dai dẳng</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">“ngày hôm qua hơi quá sức anh”, jae lặp lại trong cơn sụt sùi, và anh đưa tay ôm chặt lấy brian như thể cả cuộc đời anh đều nương nhờ cậu. “em làm tốt lắm, không, tuyệt lắm, nhưng mà mấy thứ sắc màu, chúng không để cho anh yên. anh tập làm quen được với nó rồi và anh cũng có thích nó nữa, nhưng đây là lần đầu tiên anh cảm nhận rõ như thế này, em hiểu không…”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">brian phải thừa nhận, em hiểu mà. cậu nhớ về chuyện đã xảy ra đêm qua và bắt đầu cảm thấy tội lỗi vì đã đến và mang lại cho cuộc sống của jae quá nhiều rắc rối. nhưng rồi cậu nhanh chóng sửa lại, brian biết rõ rằng không phải do mình, mà chính khả năng nhìn thấy sắc màu mới là điều làm ảnh hưởng đến cuộc đời anh bằng cái kiểu thất thường sáng nắng chiều mưa của nó. đêm qua là lần đầu họ thật sự làm chuyện đó, và cả hai đều đã cùng chờ đợi điều ngọt ngào ấy quá lâu rồi. cả anh và cậu đã từng dành hàng giờ để nghiêm túc nói về vấn đề này, bởi brian thì không muốn chuyện ấy xảy ra quá vội vàng, còn jae thì mãi tự ti về cơ thể của anh lẫn những giả thuyết có thể xảy ra nếu brian chạm vào mình, bởi ai mà biết được trong lúc đó thì “khả năng” của anh sẽ phản ứng như thế nào. và brian, trong một nỗ lực đáng ngạc nhiên, vẫn luôn cố gắng thuyết phục jae tin rằng từng tấc da thịt trên người anh đều đẹp hoàn hảo trong mắt cậu, nhưng anh chỉ lắc đầu và bảo hãy cho anh thêm thời gian, và thường thì brian không nói gì thêm, chỉ lẳng lặng đặt nụ hôn lên nốt ruồi yêu thích trên cổ anh, và chuyện sẽ dừng lại như vậy. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">nhưng đêm qua thì khác, anh và cậu đã thật sự vượt qua giới hạn để cùng hòa quyện vào nhau. hôm qua là ngày kỷ niệm một năm và chính jae là người đã mở lời trước, mọi thứ nơi anh như thể đang gào lên với cậu rằng anh đã sẵn sàng, và đời nào brian có thể từ chối lời mời từ chiếc môi căng đầy mọng nước khi anh đặt nụ hôn lên bờ môi khô ran của cậu, hoặc khi những ngón tay thon dài khẽ run rẩy khi anh giúp cậu lần mở hàng nút trên chiếc sơ mi flannel đỏ. và brian cũng không thể nào từ chối khi anh thì thầm tiếng van lơn giữa những nụ hôn, nhưng giờ thì cậu đang tự hỏi liệu đó có phải là một lựa chọn đúng đắn.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">“anh đã ngủ lại sau khi em đi, vì anh thấy mình như sắp ốm. anh thậm chí đã ngủ mà không bỏ lỡ những sáu cuộc gọi nhỡ của sungjin, nên khi cậu ấy chạy đến và đập cửa để gọi anh dậy thì anh đã sợ chết khiếp. anh- anh thậm chí còn khóc toáng lên khi nhìn thấy sungjin bởi vì màu xanh của cậu ta sáng quá, sáng đến mức anh phải xin cậu hãy đi đi vì anh thật sự đau lắm”, jae lại nói tiếp, và brian lại nhíu chặt mày</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">“thậm chí đến bây giờ anh vẫn không đỡ đau được chút nào sao?”, brian điều chỉnh tư thế một chút để anh ngồi được thoải mái hơn, và jae chớp lấy cơ hội đó để dụi mũi mình vào hõm cổ cậu</p><p>“có, nhưng chậm lắm”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">“jae, anh có chắc là muốn ở cạnh em lúc này không?”, lo lắng trong giọng nói của brian làm jae mỉm cười một chút, rồi anh hôn nhẹ lên má người yêu</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">“em là người duy nhất anh muốn ở cạnh lúc này. anh vẫn đang đau, nhưng có em ở đây anh thấy như được ban phép chữa lành, được vậy thì anh đau thế này cũng xứng đáng. anh không muốn mở mắt đâu vì em sáng lắm, nhưng em đừng đi, bất kể thế nào chăng nữa thì em cũng đừng đi”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">“jae…”, brian thở dài, thật lòng cậu chẳng muốn tin mấy lời từ anh người yêu ngốc nghếch nhất trần đời, nhưng jae đã làm cậu im miệng bằng một chiếc hôn vội vàng trước khi anh quay trở lại tư thế và cuộn tròn trong lòng cậu</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">“em ấm quá”, anh lầm bầm, để rồi lại ngay lập tức than vãn vì cơn đau. anh giả vờ nhoẻn cười cho cậu xem, nhưng brian chẳng còn lòng dạ để giả vờ theo anh được, như thế này là đủ lắm rồi, quá đủ, anh đau như vậy là đã quá sức chịu đựng của cậu, nhưng jae vẫn nhất quyết không chịu buông cậu ra, anh mếu máo và bám lấy cậu như một con koala. “ở lại đi em, đi mà em”, anh van nài, và brian lại đầu hàng, bởi có bao giờ mà brian lại không đầu hàng trước anh được.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">“có lẽ là sai lầm của em”, cậu thì thào, có vẻ như chính cậu cũng không nhận thấy mình vừa nói suy nghĩ ra thành lời.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">giờ thì đến lượt jae nhíu mày, nhưng có lẽ brian cũng không để ý thấy. dòng suy nghĩ của cậu cứ không ngừng trôi về những điều đã xảy ra đêm qua, và mặc bao nhiêu nỗ lực tự thuyết phục chính mình rằng jae trông hạnh phúc như thế nào và anh không hối hận về điều đó, cậu vẫn thấy mình là tên bạn trai tệ hại vì đã làm người yêu mình phải khổ sở nhường này. có thể đó không hoàn toàn là lỗi của brian, cũng có thể trong chuyện này brian hoàn toàn không có lỗi, và cậu biết thế, cậu vẫn nhớ rõ như in nụ cười rạng rỡ của jae khi anh viết dòng chữ “yêu em” lên bờ ngực trần của cậu trước khi ngủ thiếp đi, nhưng đã có một việc đã xảy ra, một điều khiến brian không thể nào quên được.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">khi cả hai đã gần đến và jae buông ra tiếng nấc vì cơn cực khoái cùng nỗi đau đớn tột cùng và đó là khi, brian thề, cậu đã nhìn thấy không gian xung quanh như được nhuộm một màu tím thẫm. một cảm giác lạ lùng, và có phần đáng sợ, nhưng rồi cậu chọn không nói gì về nó và tự nhủ có khi đó chỉ là cậu tự tưởng tượng ra thôi. dù thứ đó có là gì đi chăng nữa, thì jae chắc hẳn phải nhìn thấy nó rõ hơn cậu gấp mười lần, và điều đó đang làm anh đau, đúng vậy, nên cậu lại bắt đầu cảm thấy tội lỗi vì đã không lường trước được những hậu quả có thể xảy đến.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">“bribri? em vẫn ở đây đúng không?”, jae lay nhẹ vai người yêu, nom anh thật sự lo lắng, “em bảo sai lầm là sao? có phải đêm qua chán lắm không, hay là anh tệ lắm? đêm qua em cũng không nói gì trước khi anh ngủ mất cho nên…”</p><p>“anh đang đùa em đó à?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">không, hẳn rồi, vì jae bây giờ nom trầm trọng cực kỳ và brian lại cảm thấy lòng đau hệt như phải chứng kiến mỗi khi anh khóc. và cậu cúi người xuống hôn anh, rất chậm, cho đến khi cả hai gần như không thở được, nhưng gương mặt anh vẫn hiển hiện một vẻ gì đó lạc lõng và hoang mang</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">“nghe em này, jae. đêm qua thích lắm, mẹ kiếp, tuyệt nhất trần đời, nhưng mà xem tình hình bây giờ xem. không cần biết đêm hôm trước chúng mình hạnh phúc ra sao, thì em không muốn anh phải chịu đựng thế này thêm một lần nào nữa, nếu như điều đó mang lại cho anh đau đớn mức này thì cũng chẳng đáng đâu -”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">“nếu anh thấy đáng thì sao?”, jae cắt ngang lời cậu bằng một giọng chắc nịch rõ ràng, “nếu anh thấy tất cả mệt mỏi này đều xứng đáng thì sao? anh muốn được cảm thấy em, muốn em chạm vào anh, muốn em khuấy đảo anh và làm anh phải bật khóc, chiếm lấy anh và làm anh thuộc về em. nếu như được trải qua lần nữa cảm giác bên em đêm qua, bắt anh đánh đổi bằng việc đối diện với những thứ sắc màu chói lòa chết tiệt đó trong hàng tuần liền cũng được. khi anh nói yêu em nghĩa là anh thật sự yêu em, và anh vẫn luôn thật lòng yêu em kể từ dạo đó. ừ anh yếu ớt hơn người khác vì vướng phải mấy chuyện màu sắc rắc rối này, nhưng anh vẫn muốn ngã lòng vì em, vì chỉ cần là em thì tất cả đều xứng đáng”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">anh dừng lại một chút, nghĩ gì đó rất lung và có vẻ như không chắc mình có nên nói ra hay không, nhưng cuối cùng thì anh cũng tiếp tục.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">“hôm nay anh thành bộ dáng này là vì đêm qua anh đã xúc động quá mức, những xúc cảm đó chạm đến sâu thẳm lòng anh. hôm nay tất cả màu sắc đều sáng hơn là vì hôm qua sắc vàng nơi em đã làm anh phát điên lên được, màu vàng tỏa khắp mọi nơi và nó đẹp đến mức làm anh muốn khóc, nhưng đồng thời nó cũng làm anh đau vì đó cũng là lần đầu tiên anh trải qua những cung bậc đó. mọi thứ làm anh choáng ngộp, nhưng anh không muốn dừng lại chỉ vì một chuyện vớ vẩn như đau đầu. anh được trao cho “khả năng” này chắc hẳn là có lý do, và nếu như cơn đau này là điều anh phải gánh chịu mỗi khi được cùng em, thì hãy cứ để nó như vậy đi là được. và anh không muốn trải qua cảm giác này với bất cứ ai khác ngoài em, anh chỉ muốn với một mình em…”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">jae trở nên gấp gáp hơn, với cái cách anh vung vẩy tay và mắt chớp nhanh hơn bình thường khiến brian liên tưởng đến đứa bé con đang cố để giải thích với mẹ rằng tại sao nó lại muốn có được món đồ chơi đó hơn tất thảy mọi thứ trên đời, và những lời từ anh chân thành đến mức chính cậu cũng không nhận ra được nước mắt đang dần chảy dọc trên má mình. Chúa ơi, con thật sự rất yêu anh.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">“bri? brian?”, nước mắt cậu làm anh lo lắng, nên anh lại bắt đầu cắn lấy môi, rồi brian đã thành công ngăn anh lại bằng cách đặt lên đó một nụ hôn khiến jae hơi kêu lên vì sửng sốt, nhưng ngay lập tức anh hôn đáp trả lại và khúc khích cười khi cả hai buông nhau ra</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">“tụi mình ngốc ghê”, anh thì thầm khi tựa thật sát vào người brian và áp môi mình lên hõm cổ cậu, hơi thở nóng sực của anh làm cậu mỉm cười.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">“ngốc thiệt”, cậu đồng tình, nhưng cũng không để anh đánh trống lảng dễ dàng thế được (và với cái kiểu không ngừng âu yếm cậu như này thì chắc chắn là anh đang cố gắng đánh trống lảng thật rồi). “nếu anh thật sự nghĩ vậy thì tụi mình sẽ chờ, cho đến khi anh thật sự khỏe hẳn rồi hãy tính đến chuyện lần tới, được chưa nào anh người yêu tôi?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">“ừm”, jae ậm ừ, vẫn tiếp tục rải những nụ hôn nhỏ vụn lên cổ brian và cười khúc khích khi lần này đến lượt em cắn môi để ngăn mình có cảm giác. “sao anh lại không ngừng hôn em được nhỉ, anh phải làm sao đây? hay em chịu trách nhiệm vì đã làm anh thành ra thế này đi?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">“ngoan đừng quấy nữa, anh còn chưa hết đau mà. bằng không thì anh làm ơn hôn môi thôi có được không?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">“được chứ”, jae cười, rồi anh cướp lấy môi cậu bằng một chiếc hôn ngắn ngủi ngọt ngào, sau đó điều chỉnh tư thế cho thoải mái hơn, gối đầu lên người cậu rồi nhắm nghiền mắt lại.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">mọi thứ, kể cả việc đơn giản nhất là giữ cho bản thân mình còn tồn tại, vẫn còn rất đau đớn với anh, và anh tưởng như có ai đó đang rút hết sinh lực của mình ra khỏi cơ thể, nhưng anh chịu không tìm được cách nào để giúp chính mình cảm thấy khá hơn. anh đang đau, rất đau, nhưng vẫn có thể tìm được cách để nhoẻn một nụ cười khi brian luồn từng ngón tay cậu vào mái tóc nhuộm xanh của anh, và hát cho anh một bài hát ru êm ái. bởi đây chính là brian, là tình yêu, là điều anh có thể dễ dàng đánh đổi bằng cả cuộc sống</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">“jae này…”, brian khẽ gọi anh, cậu thôi không hát nữa khi thấy anh đang dần chìm vào giấc ngủ, có lẽ đã quá mệt vì cơn đau nên anh chỉ ừm nhẹ xem như đã trả lời. “đêm qua hình như có xảy ra một việc…. em không biết là chuyện đó có xảy ra thật không, nên em cứ hỏi thử anh nhé?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">“ờ… chuyện gì?”, jae ngáp dài và dựa vào người yêu gần hơn, hưởng thụ hơi ấm trên người brian và cố hết sức để phớt lờ hình ảnh đôi cánh icarus tan chảy dưới ánh mặt trời. mặt trời của anh sẽ không bao giờ làm anh đau như vậy.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">“người thấy được màu sắc là anh, nhưng hình như đêm qua em cũng đã nhìn thấy không gian xung quanh hóa thành màu tím, chuyện xảy đến đột ngột quá nên thú thật là em có hơi… sốc. độ chừng vài giây thôi nhưng em không ngừng nghĩ về nó được. như thế có… bình thường không anh?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">“chuyện đó thì… nếu như em cũng thấy được màu, có lẽ là do lúc đó tụi mình đang gắn kết mật thiết với nhau. nhưng cũng lạ, vì theo lý mà nói thì tụi mình cũng không phải tri kỷ gì, trên thế giới có ít người thấy được màu sắc lắm nên anh cũng không tìm được nhiều thông tin. nhưng người ta bảo là nếu những người yêu nhau lại thấy được màu của nhau, hay thậm chí là của người khác nữa thì là do tâm linh tương thông hay sao đó. nhưng cũng ít trường hợp xảy ra lắm, hoặc cũng có thể là…”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">“có thể là…?”, brian giục anh vì bỗng dưng jae lại đỏ mặt rồi không nói tiếp nữa</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">“là lúc đó anh đã tặng cả bản thân mình cho em, em phải biết rồi chứ sao lại còn hỏi. đó cũng là lý do mà anh bị đau, nhưng anh không hề hối hận vì đã được bên em chút nào, anh muốn mình hoàn toàn thuộc về em từ bây giờ và mãi về sau, vậy còn em, em có muốn…”, nét cười hiện lên môi jae khi cảm nhận được hơi ấm từ bàn tay brian, những ngón tay đan vào nhau khi cậu siết lấy tay anh thật chặt</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">“sao em lại may mắn tìm được anh nhỉ, không lẽ kiếp trước em đã cứu lấy quê hương à, hay là đã cứu cả thế giới? khi em còn chưa bao giờ nghĩ tới cuộc sống sau này ra sao thì anh đã đến và thay đổi hết mọi thứ, và may mà anh cũng thích em. chắc anh thấy em sến lắm, nhưng mà em muốn bảo vệ và chăm sóc cho anh, và cho anh tất cả những gì anh nên có. em yêu anh. jae…?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">không có tiếng trả lời, nên brian nhìn xuống anh và nghe đâu đó tim mình vừa trật một nhịp khi jaehyung đã chìm vào giấc ngủ mà vẫn còn nắm lấy tay cậu. cậu còn chẳng thèm để tâm đến cái bụng đói của mình và cái tủ lạnh thì vẫn còn trống hoác. thay vào đó, tất cả những gì cậu quan tâm lúc này chỉ còn là vẻ thư thái trên gương mặt jae, khác hẳn với vẻ đớn đau khi nãy. và brian cứ thì thầm cho anh nghe ba từ ấy khi tay bận nghịch mái tóc nhuộm xanh, cảm thấy tim không còn chỗ dành cho bất kỳ thứ gì khác ngoài tình yêu cho anh.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">jaehyung của cậu bao giờ cũng xinh đẹp và, brian nghĩ, rằng hẳn là vũ trụ đã dành cho anh một sắc màu lộng lẫy nhất.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">và tình yêu của cậu có màu tím, nếu ai đó có hỏi, thì cậu đã có sẵn cho mình một câu trả lời trong tim.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">- end -</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>